The present invention relates to a method of homogenizing dispersions of hydrated lipidic lamellar phases such as, for example, liposomes, and has more particularly as a subject matter a method of homogenizing such a dispersion under pressure.
There are already known several methods such as, for example, dialysis, sonication, mechanical processes which allow homogenizing a suspension of hydrated lamellar phases so as to obtain a relatively homogeneous suspension of lamellar phases such as liposomes. However, these methods allow treating during each operation only a small amount of suspension and, therefore, are not easy to utilize for the production of suspensions of liposomes on an industrial scale.